


Summer Vacation

by meganzzz23



Series: Falling and Rising [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganzzz23/pseuds/meganzzz23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Allison, Derek, Scott, and Jackson all leaving Beacon Hills for the summer, Stiles and Lydia find themselves alone. They are suddenly excited by the idea of having a supernatural free summer vacation. But soon they find that it will be anything but free of the supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Abandoned Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This will be taking place over the summer vacation that occurred after season 2. I've taken some liberties however. Mainly with the location of the majority of the characters, and of course with the events that will take place over the break.
> 
> "Summer Vacation" is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction (and my first fanfiction in quite some time), so feedback is greatly appreciated!

“Stiles.”

“Scott.” Stiles replied without taking the conversation any further. He then took one hand off the wheel of his jeep to turn the radio up. “Schoooooool's out...” 

Scott rolled his eyes as Stiles began singing along to the song that came on. He reached out and turned the volume all the way down. “Stiles, I—”

“Hey! Come on! Don't turn it off.” Stiles reached for the volume, but Scott slapped his hand away. “That song is perfect for us right now. It's summer vacation, Scott. And it's going to b—”

“Stiles, I'm not going to be here.”

Stiles took his eyes off the road, and turned his head to look at Scott. “What?”

“Remember weeks ago, that summer school program in New York that my mom found? If I go to it I can make up for my bad grades this school year. Well I applied and my mom text me earlier that I got accepted.”

“So...” Stiles looked back at the road. “You're leaving? To New York?”

Scott sighed. “Yes. I'm really sorry, but I have to do this. I don't want to be held back a grade and it would really make me mom proud.”

“Well what about you? Do you want to do it?”

“Yes, Stiles. I really do. I don't want to disappoint anyone anymore. Myself included.”

Stiles stayed silent for a moment. He focused on the road as he thought. “Well, then of course you have my blessing or whatever.” He gestured his hand in the air. “And you don't need to apologize. You gotta do what you gotta do.”

“Thank you, Stiles.” Scott said, smiling at his friend.

“So when do you leave?” Stiles asked.

Scott sighed again. “Tomorrow.”

“Wow.” Stiles widened his eyes.

“Yeah, it's all happening so fast. But I think it'll be good.”

“I'm sure it will be, buddy.” Stiles pulled his jeep into Scott's driveway.”

Scott reached down and grabbed his backpack from where it sat at his feet. He didn't get out of the jeep right away though. “Do you want to hang out tonight? I've gotta pack but we could watch a movie or something while I do that.”

“Nah.” Stile shook his head. “I'll pass. Let you do that, and I'm guessing your mom will want to spend time with you too.”

“Yeah, that's true.”

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes.

“So...” Stiles started. “I guess this is it till...” He trailed off, realizing that he didn't know when Scott would be back.”

Scott hesitated a moment before answering. “August.”

Stiles gave him a shocked look. “August?!”

“I know, I know.” Scott said looking away.

“Scott! Who am going to hang out with all summer?”

***

“You're going to Europe?!”

Lydia Martin had just come over to Allison's house only to find her in her bedroom packing.

Allison put the folded shirt she had in her hand in her burgundy suitcase before look at Lydia. “Yes, I'm really sorry for abandoning you this summer, but—” She paused for a moment. “But after everything that's happened my dad and I really need this.”

Lydia sighed. That was hard point to argue, and after recent happenings the father and daughter could definitely use a getaway. “Don't be sorry.” Lydia said in a quiet voice. “I'm sure you're going to have a blast. Just promise me something.”

Allison sat down on the edge of her bed. “Yeah, of course. Anything.”

“Promise me that you'll bring me back a good souvenir. Not some lame ass keychain.” Lydia smiled.

“I promise.” Allison said smiling back at her friend. “Only the best for you.”

***

Stiles took a seat near the counter of the pizza restaurant. He'd called to order a personal pizza for pick up an hour ago and it still wasn't ready. He looked around the nearly empty restaurant and rolled his eyes. “Great service here.”

The bell above the door chimed, and Stiles looked up to see who entered the building. He gasped once he saw it was Lydia Martin. She didn't notice him right away. Instead she went up to counter and spoke to the cashier. He informed her that her food wasn't ready, but she was welcome to wait here. Lydia turned towards the area with several chairs in the corner and finally noticed Stiles.

He slowly rose a hand in the air. “Uh, hey.”

She gave him a small wave back. “Hey.”

Lydia walked forward and took a seat next to Stiles. Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Finally, Lydia broke the silence. “Getting a pizza for you and Scott?”

Stiles shook his head. “Nope. Scot is off in New York for the summer, trying to make up some grades at a fancy school camp...thing.” Lydia made no comment on his poor explanation of where Scott was. She just nodded.

“You and your dad?”

“Nope. Dad's working tonight. So I'm riding solo.” He pushed his hand forward like a car when he said 'riding.'

“Ah, I see.” Lydia replied. “Well I too am riding solo this evening.”

“Really?” Stiles couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

She nodded. “Allison's off galavanting in Europe this summer.”

“Oh, well we should start a club then.”

“A club?” Lydia asked, confused.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I mean both of us have been abandoned by our best friends.”

Lydia laughed, which made Stiles smile. “That's true.”

“But you don't have anyone else to hang out with?” Stiles asked. He wanted to directly ask about Jackson, but he was nervous about how she'd respond. Luckily, she picked up on his true desire instantly.

“Nope. Jackson left too. But for good.”

“No way.”

Lydia nodded again. “Yeah. Jackson, his parents, they packed up and moved.”

“Wow. That's—that's surprising.” Stiles replied honestly.

“I guess.” Lydia shrugged.

“Um,” Stiles turned slightly so he could face her better. “Are you—are you okay?”

Lydia answered quickly. “Yep.”

“Are you sur—”

“Positive.” Lydia said before Stiles could finish his question. She then gave him a big, obviously fake smile.

Stiles let it go though. It was clear she didn't want to talk about it now. “Okay. Well if you ever need to talk...about anything. I am here.”

Lydia faced Stiles, and gave him a small, real smile. “I know you are.” Their eyes locked, and Stiles felt his stomach knot up.

“Stilinski! Martin!”

They both jumped as the cashier called their names.

The cashier took notice, but he just rose the pizza boxes in the air. “Food's ready.”

***

Lydia and Stiles walked out of the restaurant together, and lingered near their cars.

“So...” Stiles watched Lydia. She was absentmindedly tapping the pizza box in her hand with a well-groomed finger. “We sh—”

“What about Derek?” She asked abruptly.

“Uh,” Stiles wasn't sure how to answer. “What about Derek?”

“Where is he?”

“Oh! Actually Scott was telling me that he's gone for a few months. He's hiking across the country or something weird like that.”

Lydia looked at Stiles curiously. “So it's basically just us.”

Stiles shrugged, and tried to keep a smile from spreading across his face. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Stiles!” Lydia suddenly seemed very excited about something. “Do you know what this means?”

“No! I do not!” Stiles replied in a voice that was just as excited as Lydia.

“We're finally getting a break from everything supernatural!”

“Huh.” Stiles thought for a moment. She was right.

“I know it sucks that our best friends are gone.” Lydia continued. “But Jackson and Derek are gone too. Which means we can finally get some peace for a little bit.”

Stiles nodded. “You're right, Lydia. Because god knows all that crap will probably start again once fall comes around.”

“Exactly!”

Stiles and Lydia looked at each other, and then both burst out laughing.

“Okay, okay.” Lydia said, after composing herself.

Stiles wiped a tear from his eyes, as he too tried to pull himself together.

Lydia unlocked her car and opened the door. She tossed her pizza onto the passenger seat. Before she got in she turned to Stiles once more.

“Alright, Stilinski. We're going to make the most of this summer. You'll be hearing from me tomorrow.”

And with that Lydia Martin got in her car and drove away.


	2. Summer Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks and comments! Feedback is greatly appreciated! And check out my tumblr: packmartinski.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

The water was cold. Colder than Stiles thought it would be. He let out a small gasp after putting one foot into the pool. He then bit his lip as he braved putting his other foot in. After a few minutes he was finally able to adapt to the water temperature.

Lydia pulled back the sliding glass door and came back out into her backyard. She was carrying two tall glasses of lemonade. She walked over to where Stiles sat, feet in the water of her pool. She placed the two glasses down next to him, and then took a seat for herself. Stiles watched her carefully as she put both of her bare feet into the water with ease. She glanced over to see him looking at her.

“How's the temperature?” Lydia asked.

“Uh,” Stiles looked away and nodded. “It's great.” He was a better liar when not actually looking at whomever he was lying to.

“Good.” Lydia said nodding. She picked up her glass of lemonade and took a big gulp. Stiles did the same.

“Wow.” He said after setting the glass back down next to him. “That is some good lemonade.”

Lydia smiled at him. “Thanks! I made it from scratch myself.”

“Really?” Stiles was clearly impressed.

She laughed. “No, I'm just kidding. I rarely make things from scratch. Why bother when there's a faster way.” She shrugged and then took another sip.

Stiles laughed. “Hey, I completely agree with you. My dad's of the same philosophy too. Mom wasn't though. She made great homemade lemonade.”

Lydia quickly removed her drink from her lips. She turned to look at Stiles. He was staring at the still water. But she could tell that his mind was miles away.

“Stile—”

Stiles quickly cut her off. “So have you always had a pool?”

Lydia sighed. She wished he hadn't changed the subject. She was curious about his mom and wanted to hear more about her. But it was clearly a subject that he didn't want to get into, and she was going to respect that.

“Uh, no. I've lived in this house since I was born, but my parents didn't get it built until after I was a bit older. They didn't want anything to happen when I was small. But I learnt how to swim in it.”

Stiles nodded, and looked at her. A smile spread across his face. “I bet you caught onto how to swim pretty fast.”

Lydia smiled. “Maybe.” She added a shrug.

There was a small yelp from behind them. They both turned around quickly to see Prada, Lydia's dog, looking up a tree. The dog had previously been occupied with a chew toy. She now seemed distracted by something in the tree.

“What is it, girl?” Lydia called to her dog.

“Squirrel?” Stiles asked.

Lydia snorted. “Please. Prada is above chasing squirrels.”

Stiles laughed. “Lydia, Prada is a dog so I highly doubt that's true.”

“Excuse you, she is very sophisticated!” She then playfully smacked Stiles on his arm.

Stiles decided to quickly get revenge. He reached down, placing his hand in the water. Then he splashed her. Lydia jumped back quickly and nearly kicked him in the face.

“Oh shit.” Stiles laughed after he was able to dodge her feet.

Lydia was covering her mouth, looking all shocked. But soon she started laughing too. The two sat by the pool laughing for several minutes, before Prada began to feel left out. The little dog ran up them and began yelping, only stopping after Lydia and Stiles pet her.

***

“I vote for something gory.”

Stiles shook his head. “Nope. We watched something gory last night.”

“Well I'm in the mood for more gore.” Lydia said with a shrug.

Stiles took his eyes off the road for a moment to give her a look with raised eyebrows. “Should I be concerned, Ms Martin?”

She rolled her eyes. “No.”

Stiles was currently driving them to the video store. Not the one in Beacon Hills though. He didn't want to make Lydia go to that one again, not after what happened last time she was there. So they were driving to the next town over.

“Just admit it, Stilinski. That movie scared the shit out of you.” She poked him on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Stiles laughed. “That's not going to happen.”

“Whatever.” She shrugged. “That was basically a confession.”

The jeep pulled into the parking lot of the video store. There were only a few other cars in the lot so they were able to get a front row spot. Lydia opened the passenger door, and hopped out. But as usual didn't accurately judge the distance to the ground from the car.

“Whoa.” She said, placing her arms out to balance herself.

Stiles, who was just undoing his seatbelt looked at her. He smiled, and stifled a laugh. Lydia looked up at him and rolled her eyes. “Next time we're taking my car.” She then turned and started walking towards the store entrance. He remained a moment with a smile still on his face. But the smile was for the words “next time.”

***

Lydia and Stiles were now back in Beacon Hills, and just pulling into the driveway of Stiles's house.

“Hm.” Stiles said after getting out of his jeep.

“What?” Lydia asked.

He pointed to the other cars in the driveway. There was his dad's police car, but then another one. “Maybe he's got a friend over.” Lydia said.

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, maybe.” He opened the front door and instantly saw his dad and another officer standing in the living room. Both men were still in their uniforms.

“Hey, Stiles. Hello, Lydia” Sheriff Stilinski said, nodding to both of them. He sounded tired.

Lydia smiled, and waved. “Hey, Dad. What's going on?” Stiles shut the door once Lydia was inside.

“Well, son.” The sheriff began. “Now, I just got here not long ago, so I don't know fully what happened but there was a break in.”

Stiles was shocked. “What? Here? In our house?”

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. “Yeah.”

“Shit.” He responded quietly. His dad gave him an annoyed look, but decided not to scold him for the cursing.

“Was anything taken, Mr. Stilinski?” Lydia asked, concerned. 

He turned too look at her. “I'm not sure yet. I came home after receiving a call from our neighbor about seeing a figure walking around our house. When I arrived I saw no one, but the front and back doors were open. Jim here,” He gestured toward the other officer, “accompanied me just incase the person was still here.”

“You guys going to look over everything?” Jim asked.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. “Yeah. We can take it from here. Thanks for your help.” He shook his co worker's hand, and walked him to the door.

After Jim was gone, the sheriff turned back to the kids. “I know this probably isn't how you want to spend your night.” He took note of the dvds in his son's hands. “But we really need to go over everything in the house. Make sure nothing was taken.”

Stiles nodded. “No problem Dad.” He turned to Lydia. “Uh, mind if we—”

“I can help.” Lydia said, cutting him off. “I don't know of all your belongings obviously, but I can help as best as possible.”

Sheriff Stilinski smiled at his son's friend. “That would be great, Lydia. Thank you.”

“Uh, yeah. Tha—Thanks.” Stiles couldn't hide his surprise.

“Well,” Mr. Stilinski said. “Start in your room, kid.”

Stiles and Lydia nodded, and then went to the back of the house where Stiles's room was.


	3. Poolside Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks and comments! Feedback is greatly appreciated! And check out my tumblr: packmartinski.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles was sitting on the ground in front of the TV. His back was against the couch, and he had a bowl of cereal in his hands. Fruit Loops, his favorite kind. Sheriff Stilinski walked into the living room as he straightened his badge. He paused and looked curiously at his son. Stiles looked up from the Saturday morning cartoon he was watching. The father and son just stared at each other. Neither said a thing.

Finally the sheriff broke the silence. “What the hell's wrong with the couch?”

“You don't know?” Stiles asked, shocked. “Dad, have you ever sat on it?”

“Of course!”

“Well, it sucks!” Stiles replied. “It's a piece of crap—!”

“Hey!” The sheriff interjected.

Stiles paid no attention to his father's interruption. “It's all springy and it hurts my butt. So there. I'm not sitting on it.”

“Alright then.” His Dad said nodding. “Maybe...we' can get a new one someday soon.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, nodding and looking back at the TV. “As long as we don't throw it away.”

“Why would it matter if we thre—” Sheriff Stilinski suddenly thought of his wife. Who'd picked out the couch. It suddenly made since why Stiles wouldn't want to fully part with it. To be honest the sheriff wasn't sure he would ever be able to fully part with it either. “Well—don—don't worry, son. We won't toss it.”

Stiles looked up at his dad, and gave him a little smile. “Thanks.” He mumbled.

“So, kid.” The sheriff said, moving to a new subject. “What's the plan for you today? Maybe some job hunting?”

“Ha!” Stiles jammed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, and continued speaking. “That's really funny, Dad.” He paused to finish chewing, and swallow. “If the whole cop thing doesn't work out you could always become a stand up comedian.”

The sheriff shrugged. “I guess it is kind of a ridiculous idea considering who you've been spending basically ever waking moment with...”

Stiles suddenly stood up quickly. He began speaking rapidly. “What do you mean by that, Dad? Lydia? You're talking about Lydia, right? What's your vibe with all that? I mean she's been over her for dinner. Do you think she likes me?” He grabbed his father's shoulders, and began shaking him. “Dad! what do I do?”

Sheriff Stilinski removed his son's hands from him. “Jesus christ, kid. Remind me to get sugar free cereal next time.”

“Ha. Ha.” Stiles responded.

“But I couldn't tell you.”

“Liar.” Stiles leaned back and folded his arms.

“I'm not.” The sheriff said, scowling at his son. “But there's a good way to find out.”

“Yeah?”

“Ask her.”

Stiles snorted. “There you go again with that humor, Dad.”

***

Lydia Martin was humming. To the untrained eye this would seem like no big deal. But if you know Lydia, you know that she never hums. Like ever.

But there she was, waiting by the pool for Prada to do her business, humming away. She wasn't even really sure what song it was, but she didn't care because she felt really happy. And that was something rare these days.

Prada walked back over to Lydia. Her little feet made tapping sounds on the tile. “That's a good girl.” Lydia reached down to pet her beloved dog before escorting her back inside. Once inside, the dog ran upstairs, most likely in search of her chew toy.

Lydia, however, remained downstairs. She grabbed a copy of the newspaper off the kitchen counter and walked over to her living room. She plopped down on the couch and began reading. Flipping past several pages, she finally reached the page with a listing of local events.

Last week, two days after the possible break in at the Stilinski house (in which nothing had been taken), Stiles had purchased him and her tickets for a concert several towns over. Lydia was weary about it at first, after all it wasn't her kind of music. But she ended up having a blast. Her and Stiles returned to Beacon Hills with feet sore from dancing, and equally sore throats. Now she was looking for something else they could do. It had to be something just as fun.

Even though Lydia searched for something fun madly, she knew that going somewhere different wasn't necessary for them to have a good time. Despite her total surprise about it all, Lydia loved hanging out with Stiles. They always had a good time. If they went to a concert and danced their asses off, or if they just hung out and played some lame board game. Fun was always a guarantee.

Not to mention she also loved talking with Stiles. There was never a moment where they were lost for words. Topics flowed easily into the next ones, and she was learning a lot about a boy that she once couldn't remember the name of.

Just then the doorbell rang. Lydia surprised her self again by quickly throwing down the paper and rushing to door. She was just reaching for the doorknob when she suddenly got a hold of herself.

Cool, Lydia. Just play it cool.

She took a deep breath, and composed herself. Then finally opened the door.

“Heeyy!” Stiles exclaimed. He was wearing an X-men t-shirt, red swim trunks, and sandals with socks. In one hand was a tub of sunscreen, and in the other was a pack of Mike's Hard Lemonade. He looked positively dorky, and Lydia couldn't help but smile.

“Snagged these from my Dad.” He said gesturing to the alcohol.

Lydia moved aside so he could come in the house. “Well, it's definitely an improvement to our usual lemonade drink.”

“For sure.” Stiles said, as he walked past her. “Well,” He continued. “You should know that I took a bath last night, and I spent the whole time practicing.”

Lydia instantly knew what he was talking about. She laughed. “You seriously took a bath to practice holding your breath underwater?”

Stiles nodded. “And I think I'll finally be able to beat you today, Martin.” He smiled at her and then started walking to the back of the house.

Lydia lingered a moment longer, and tried to ignore the growing warm feeling in her stomach.

***

The solar lights lining the fence around Lydia's house were now the only source of light. A full moon shined over the two as they sat by the poolside, eating pita bread with hummus. They each just finished their last Mike's Hard Lemonades.

“Alright, your turn.” Stiles said. “Truth or dare?”

Lydia considered for a moment. “Well, I don't feel like moving so truth I guess.”

Stiles shoved some pita with hummus in his mouth while he though. “Hm, okay. Is it true that you got Prada from the Humane Society, and she already had that name?”

Lydia felt her face heat up. “Uh, well no. We did get her from the Humane Society, but I had my parents change her name.”

A smiles spread across Stiles's face, and it was easy to tell that he was trying not to laugh.

“Shut up.” Lydia said, shaking her head. “I was little, okay?”

“Alright, alright.” Stiles said, letting it go. “You go.”

“Truth or dare?” Lydia asked.

“Both.” He responded quickly.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Stiles, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't do that.”

“Fine. Um, I'll go with, uh, dare.” He smiled.

“Makeout with Prada.” Lydia fired back.

Stiles's eyes grew wide. “No. No freaking way. Pass. Pass times a million.”

Lydia laughed. “I'm just kidding. Relax.” She thought for a moment. And then finally the perfect dare came to mind. She knew that it would be a bad idea to say it, but with the combination of beautiful lighting, alcohol, and Stiles sitting across from her, bare chested, she really didn't give a shit. “I dare you to kis—”

Prada suddenly yelped. Louder than Lydia had ever heard her yelp before. She then ran to the glass door that lead back into the house. She barked, and pawed at it. Dying to be let in.

“What the...?” Stiles looked at the small dog curiously.

Lydia did the same. “Prada, what's wrong?”

The answer came quickly.

There was loud growl from the other side of the fence. Stiles and Lydia both turned to face it quickly. Both felt there heart beat fast inside their chests. The growl came again. Louder and closer this time.

“Stiles...?”

“We need to get inside.” Stiles's voice shook as he spoke. “Now.”

They both rushed up quickly. Stiles stood up first, and reached for Lydia's hand, helping her up. As she stood she accidentally nudged one of her empty bottles, and as they rushed inside she could hear the glass hit the tile. The sound of the fence breaking follow soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the smallish chapters. I just want them all to be sectioned in a particular way.


	4. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten some facts that Teen Wolf has given us about werewolves wrong. So if I did please just let me know so I can make the necessary changes.
> 
> Anyways, here's chapter four. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated! And feel free to follow my tumblr: packmartinski.tumblr.com

Stiles pulled the glass door shut behind them, and then pulled down the lock.

“Oh, yeah!” Lydia said, her voice shaking. “Don't forget to lock it. Now no one will be able to get in.”

“Alright, just—just stop—talking.” He shot back at her.

“Well—” Lydia stopped herself from throwing another retort back at him. “Okay, this is not the time for this. I'm sorry. I'm just—scared.”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah, me too.”

They both pressed their faces to the glass, and peered out into the yard.

“I can't see anything.” Stiles said.

“Hold on a second.” Lydia turned away from the window and walked a little ways along the wall. She stopped at a switch, and then quickly flicked it. The room went dark.

Stiles was still looking through the glass. “Uh, Lydia.”

Lydia rushed back over to his side. “What?” 

And then she saw it too. There was a figure standing near the now broken fence. It was hunched over, and in the darkness it's eyes glowed yellow.

“Werewolf.” Lydia and Stiles said in unison.

They both began to back away, and Lydia quickly yanked the curtain shut. Hoping that that would somehow prevent it from seeing where they went.

“You don't happen to have like a room with steel walls and no windows, do you?” Stiles asked.

“Nope.” Lydia answered. “We haven't had that installed yet. Maybe next month though.”

Stiles nodded. “Alright. Well, in the mean time, what's our move?”

At that moment the glass shattered, and the werewolf stood there, glaring at them. It tossed it's head back and howled.

“Run!” Lydia shouted. 

She grabbed Stiles's hand, and yanked him behind her. The rushed towards the stairs as fast as they could. Lydia ran straight towards the wall that the staircase went along. She then turned sharply up the stairs, Stiles close behind her. Her idea worked as the werewolf was unable to turn so abruptly and smacked into the wall. Stiles and Lydia took advantage of it's moment of recovery to climb up the rest of the stairs.

Lydia turned again, still clutching Stiles's hand. “In here!” 

She pulled them into her bedroom. Stiles instantly slammed her door shut, and threw his body against. “We need to block this door.” He said. Then came the first thrash against the door. Stiles wasn't full prepared because the werewolf nearly pushed him out of the way. However, it continued to throw it's body against the bedroom door. “Lydia! Hurry!”

“Right.” Lydia said. She glanced around her room, and then quickly ran to her dresser. “This should work.” She said to herself. Then using her arm, Lydia removed all the contents from the top of her dresser. Makeup, hair supplies, and various nail polishes all clattered onto the floor. She then went to one side, so that she was facing Stiles, and began pushing the large dresser forward.

Stiles held his ground as she did so, and once part of the dresser was along the door, he moved and pulled the opposite side. Together they pushed the dresser tightly against the door. It seemed to work because as the werewolf continued to thrash against the door it was unable to break through.

Lydia let out a deep sigh. “Think that'll hold through the night?”

“Honestly?” Stiles asked. “No. No, I don't think it will.”

“Yeah.” Lydia said quietly. “Me either.” She watched the door in an almost trance. The situation they were in seemed hopeless. She glanced over at Stiles for a moment. He seemed to be experiencing a similar state of mind. Lydia watched him as his chest heaved, and hands shook. She turned back to the door, and without even thinking about it reached out and took his hand.

This caught Stiles off guard. Sure, their hands and been locked together several times tonight, but that was in an urgent way. In a we've got to get the hell out of her way. But that wasn't what this was. Lydia moved her hand slightly so that they could intertwine their fingers.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“We can't die here.”

“I know.”

“We are not going to die here.”

“I know.” As Stiles replied he squeezed her hand tightly. She squeezed back.

“Alright. First things first.” Lydia started, suddenly back in gear and ready to act. “We need to get out of this house. We need more open space. Places to hide.”

“Places to loose this guy. Hey!” Stiles said, suddenly thinking of something. “You're not far from the woods, right?”

“No.” Lydia answered. “But if this guy's in town who knows if he brought his pack along. We don't want more werewolves chasing us.”

“I doubt he brought friends.”

“Why do you say that?” Lydia was curious.

“Because of his strength.” Stiles began. “Okay, so being in a pack makes you stronger, right? Well, I could hold off against this guy.” Stiles shrugged. “Sure, I wouldn't have been able to for long, and it was touch and go for a bit. But I did it. If he was with a pack I don't think I would have been able to. Plus then why aren't they here?”

Lydia nodded slowly. “I guess that makes sense. We could try the woods, but what do we do when we get there?”

That's where Stiles came up short. “Um, I don't know.” He ran his free hand through his hair. “Switch off between running and hiding till the sun comes up?”

Lydia suddenly widened her eyes. “I have a better idea.”

***

Stiles glanced back toward the bedroom door. There was a loud crack as a middle portion of the door broke. The werewolf howled again at his minor success. It wouldn't be long now before he would break in. Lydia was in the process of removing her window's screen. Once she finally got it, she peered out. Not too far along the house she could see the balcony that was connected to her parents bedroom.

Lydia sighed. “I knew I should have fought harder for the master bedroom.”

“Think we can make it?” Stiles asked, turning back to her.

“I think so.” Lydia responded. “Alright. Come up here.”

Stiles climbed up onto Lydia's now empty desk and looked through the open window. “So what's the plan? We gonna tie up a bunch of sheets together and scale our way down the house?” He was half joking.

“Well, after I tell you what I'm thinking you're going to wish that was the plan.” Lydia shrugged. “Okay, see the paneling along here.” She put her hand on it where it started running right next to her window. “There's more down there.” Lydia pointed to more paneling that ran along the house not too far underneath what was right near her window.

“Oh, no.” Stiles said, suddenly understanding where she was going with this.

Lydia ignored him and continued. “Well, it runs right up to the balcony. We can scale the side of the house and then hop up on to that. There's a portion of the balcony that can unlatch and expand in to a sort of staircase. It's for escaping from a fire.”

Stiles was shaking his head. “I don't know, Lydia. This is risky. Very risky.”

“Anymore risky than the situation we're in now?” She pointed to her bedroom door. “How much longer do you think that's going to last? Stiles, we have to do something now.”

“Okay, okay.” He took a deep breath. “I'm worried about the paneling holding us. Since you're lighter I want you to go first.”

Lydia wanted to argue that, but knew it would be pointless. Besides, there was another loud crack from her door. She edged herself closer to the window, first ducking her head through. Stiles took her hand once again. This time for support.

“I got you.” He said quietly.

Lydia reached out for the paneling closest to the window. Once she had good grip with one hand, Stiles let go of her other hand. She gripped the paneling tightly, and slowly reached with one leg towards the other one. Lydia was just barely tall enough to stand on one panel and hold the other, but on tiptoes it was doable.

“You got this.” Stiles said. He was now partial out the window. Getting ready to go across himself.

“I do.” Lydia breathed. She slowly started edging her way across to the balcony. She moved her feet carefully, making sure she didn't get them tangled together. The distance from bedroom window to balcony felt longer than it was, and in no time at all she had arrived. She removed one hand from the house, and reached out. Her hand gripped the metal side of it, and she pulled. Lydia ran her feet along the side of the house quickly and yanked herself up. She let out a deep sigh of relief as she lay flat on the balcony floor for a moment. Then she stood up.

Stiles was halfway across the paneling. Because of his height it was slightly easier for him to have a sturdy grip on both. “Hey! This isn't so bad.” He said.

“Yeah.” Lydia responded in a hushed voice. “Just keep it down, okay?”

Stiles was nearing the balcony now. Then suddenly came another loud crack. Lydia looked towards her bedroom window. “Oh no.” She said. “It must have made it through. Stiles, hurry—”

“Nope! That's not it” Stiles was looking at the paneling his feet were on. Starting near where it began underneath the window, it was coming apart from the wall. He quickly scaled the wall, as another sound broke through the night. This time from in Lydia's room. A loud howl shortly followed.

“Stiles!” Lydia shouted. Then she leaned over the side, extending her hand to him. He went was fast as he could, the sound of the werewolf, and peeling panel behind him. He finally gripped her hand, and as she pulled him up, he pushed up. Soon he was over the railing, and as the weight of him lightened, they both fell back onto the floor of the balcony. The laid there for the smallest moment. Stiles's arms around Lydia. Her nestled against his chest. Eyes locked.

“You know, this would probably be really romantic if we weren't about to be ripped to shreds.” Stiles said, pulling them out of the moment.

Lydia jumped up first. Pulling him up after her. She then rushed over to the center of the balcony and pulled up a latch. She let it go and a fire escape dropped to the ground.

“Come on. We need to hurry.”

They both rushed down the stairs and took a moment to look around. It felt good to be on solid ground that wasn't somehow closing them in. They glanced up at the bedroom window for a moment. The werewolf went up to the window, sniffing around a bit before noticing them. It bared it fangs at them and growled. Lydia and Stiles took each other's hands again, and took off towards the forest.


	5. Night of Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter folks! I'm trying to post one everyday or every other day. The majority of the fic is in my head so that shouldn't be a problem. Also sorry to the not so lengthy chapters. I like to section them in a certain way.
> 
> Check out my tumblr: packmartinski.tumblr.com
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, and enjoy!

“Next time we spend the night running from a werewolf,” Stiles began, as he hugged himself tightly. Trying to stay warm. “let's bring warmer clothes.” 

Lydia couldn't agree more.

Stiles and her had just finished swimming when the werewolf rudely decided to try and kill them. So Lydia was wearing a pair of black cloth shorts, and a red tank top over her polka dot bikini. Stiles was still wearing his swim trunks, and X-men t-shirt. They were currently hiding behind a group of trees. This was their third hiding spot in the forest.

Lydia sat up slightly, and then carefully peaked around the corner. She saw nothing. “Do you see or hear anything?” She asked Stiles in a quiet voice.

He was peaking around the other side of the tree. “Uh, no. No, I don't.” They turned back to face each other. “What should we do next?”

Lydia sighed. “I don't know. I mean we could go back to my house without him noticing us, but after awhile of him not seeing us he'll probably assume that's where we went.”

“Good point.” Stiles said, nodding.

“And I'd feel guilty leading it to town. It could lose interest in us.”

Stiles nodded again. “Yeah, and turn some old lady into a snack.”

“We might have to brave the forest. Just till the sun comes up. I just wish it wasn't so cold.” Lydia rubbed her legs in an attempt to warm them.

A thought then came to Stiles. “Well, um, we could you know—” A nearby howl cut him off.

They both quickly stood up, and looked behind them.

Stiles sighed. “Guess it's running time again.” He turned away from the location of the howl, but before he started running Lydia took his hand. He looked at her, slightly confused.

“Um, just incase on of us falls.”

“Right.” Stiles said in agreement. “No man left behind.”

“Nope.” Lydia responded, squeezing his hand. Then they began to ran.

The forest ground was covered in dead leaves. This made it hard to see things hidden beneath them. Things that might cause you to trip. It had been a long night, so after several minutes of running, Lydia and Stiles were both out of breath. Of course this made it easier for the werewolf to hear them. And not much time had passed before the could hear it behind them. There was the sound of it's breathing, and of it's feet as they thrashed to the ground.

“You know,” Stiles breathed as they ran. “I've seen much better werewolves than this guy.”

Lydia's speed was decreasing, but she pushed forward as best she could. “Stiles. He might hear you. We don't want to antagonize him.”

“Right, sorry.”

They continued to run, but not in a straight line. If they moved all over perhaps it would be harder for it to catch them.

“Stiles!” Lydia said, suddenly getting an idea. “He's tracking us by our scent!”

“Wow, uh, thank you, Lydia. I didn't know that. So glad you're here.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Just shut up and follow me.” She used her last bit of energy to rush ahead of him once again. Their hands remained intertwined the entire time. Lydia pulled them to the left. She'd been here before. It was on a walk ages ago, and she discovered something that she didn't know was in the forest. Something that might help them survive.

“Ah!” Stiles cried out in pain, and his hand slipped from Lydia's.

Lydia turned around quickly to see Stiles on the ground. His foot was caught under a root.

“I'm okay. I'm okay.” It seemed like he was trying to convince himself rather than state a fact.

He quickly removed his foot from the root, clenching his teeth as he did so. Lydia couched next to him, taking a moment to look behind. She couldn't see the werewolf but she could definitely hear it.

“Stiles,” She began. “I know you must be in pain, but—”

“I know.” He interrupted. He carefully put his foot flat on the ground in an attempt to stand up. “Uh, dammit.” He moaned. “Lydia.” He looked up at her, and her heart nearly broke from the look in his eyes. “Lydia, I don't think I can do this now.”

“There's no other option, Stiles!” Lydia said desperately. “No man left behind.” She then grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulders. Using her other hand, she gripped his hand tightly and used it to help herself pull him up.

“Ah, man.” Stiles said. “Thank god I'm with Wonder Woman.” If it wasn't dark outside Stiles would have been able to see her blush.

“Alright,” Lydia said, “We have to move.” 

She started moving forward at a much slower pace. Stiles did his best to keep up, but it was a struggle. He kept wincing in pain. After they'd moved a little ways it was clear that it wouldn't be long till the werewolf caught up with them. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath.

“Okay, Lydia. I'm just going to deal with this.” 

And with that he began moving faster. Stepping completely on his injured foot. He could deal with the repercussions of doing this later. Whatever consequences there would be surely couldn't compare to being mauled to death by a werewolf. They were getting close to the destination Lydia had in mind.

“Stiles,” She began. “He can't see where we're about to go.”

He took another deep breath, knowing what that meant. “Okay.”

Stiles used his last bit of energy to surge forward with Lydia. She looked back to make sure that he couldn't see them. Trees obstructed her view of the wolf, so she hoped that he couldn't see them either. But he could certainly smell them. Not for long though.

“Oh.” Stiles breathed. Lydia looked forward and their destination was now directly in front of them.

The forest ground was interrupted by a medium sized pond. There was a small hill next to it that had some of the earth curve over the water. They approached the side of he water and ducked down. They knew they had to be quiet so it wold be difficult for the werewolf to find them. Before stepping the the water Lydia and Stiles each took off one show. They then threw them as far away from the pond as the could. Then the waded into the water.

“It's almost here.” Lydia whispered. She was moving towards the hills so the could hide underneath it.

Stiles was following her as fast as he could. The water felt nice on his throbbing foot. Once they both were pressed up against the hill, they went completely under the water. Making sure that every inch of them was submerged. After they both ran out of air the kept low to the water's surface, trying to not be seen. Just as they hoped, the werewolf ran right past the pond in the direction of their shoes.

With the wolf now gone, they felt slightly at ease. Stiles stood up slowly and leaned back against the hill. He balanced on his good foot, and took his injured one out of the water. He winced. His foot was black and blue, and beginning to swell. Lydia stood up as well, and looked at his foot. She reached out, and slowly grabbed his hand.

“It's okay, Stiles. You did great.”

“Yeah.” Stiles snorted. “I almost got us killed.”

“No.” Lydia said. “You didn't and we're okay. We're going to be okay.”

Stiles didn't say anything, just put his leg down but continued to support the majority of his weight on the other one. He looked skeptical, like at any moment the werewolf would jump down into the water and rip them to shreds. To be honest Lydia wasn't totally convinced that that wouldn't happen either. But they couldn't afford to just sit here scared. They had to use their fear to be smart, and get them out of their current situation. Lydia squeezed his hand. He turned and looked down at her.

“I'm good. Really.” He said quietly. “Just exhausted and in pain. Kinda wishing we had a good werewolf or hunter here.” He shrugged.

Lydia nodded. “Yeah, I guess they'd be pretty useful right now. Us regular humans have done alright for ourselves so far though.”

That made Stiles smile a little bit. “Yeah. Yeah, you know you're right.”

“When am I not, Stilinski?” She then pulled him close to her and kissed him on the cheek.


	6. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took longer to post than I intended. But here it is! Hopefully I'll have the next much sooner.
> 
> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos! Keep the feedback coming! :)
> 
> Check out my tumblr: packmartinski.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

The early morning was cool. Lydia wore a hoodie, and pair of sweats. She buried her hands deep in the pockets to protect them from the chill. Her feet felt cold. Probably due to the flip flops she wore. Lydia was standing in her backyard, staring at the broken fence.

Stiles was back at his own home. After a trip to the hospital of course. His foot was fractured, and he was given a brace. Of course he had a lot of questions. Where had they been all night? Why hadn't he called? How'd he hurt himself? Stiles explained that he tripped, snagging and twisting his foot as he did so. That wasn't good enough for the sheriff. However, it was clear that Stiles and Lydia were exhausted and in pain. So, he put the interrogation on the back burner.

The sheriff had left the room where they were to go fill out some paperwork. Stiles quickly turned to Lydia as soon as the door shut behind him.

“He's going to want to take me home right away.”

Lydia nodded. “I figured as much.”

“Are you okay to go home by yourself?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Oh, I don't know, Lydia. Maybe because a werewolf tried to kill us there!” Stiles sat up. “What if he's still there? I mean I know he's not a werewolf anymore but what if the guy is just there like chilling in your house.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I highly doubt that.” She didn't totally believe that though. But she need Stiles to go home. Not only for his health, but because if she asked to be escorted home the sheriff would certainly have more questions than he already did.

Stiles sighed. “Well at least text me when you get there.”

Lydia nodded.

“And check the whole place. And text me again after you do that.” He added quickly.

Lydia tried to resist smiling. The corners of her mouth rose only slightly. “Yeah, okay.”

“Alright,” Stiles started. “What's our story?”

Their story for the sheriff, admittedly, was not a good one. They didn't have much time though before he returned to the room, and took Stiles home. The decision was that they would tell the sheriff they'd decided to go out for a very late night stroll in the forest. While there, Stiles, being the klutz he is, tripped and hurt is foot. Stiles said he would tell his father that his phone had died and he didn't bring its charger. Lydia knew that he would be very skeptical, but there wasn't much they could do.

Lydia sighed. No one else would be home for the summer, but she was completely at a loss at what to do about the damage. The fence was broken, so was her bedroom door, and most importantly the sliding glass door. She had cleaned up the glass, and put a tarp over the doorframe. She also had organized the bits of wood from the fence into a neat pile. She didn't want things to look so disastrous just incase a neighbor noticed, and called someone.

All Lydia wanted to do was eat something, and sleep. Her entire body ached. She prepared herself a sandwich and laid out some blankets on the couch. After she'd eaten, Lydia lay down on the couch to try and get some sleep. Prada, who had spent the night hiding in the basement, curled up at her feet.

***

“A walk?”

“Yes!” Stiles said. After explaining the situation to his father for the millionth time.

It was now late in the evening. Stiles had spent the day napping on the couch while his father was at work. They now both sat at the couch, Stiles's foot propped up, eating Chinese food takeout.

Sheriff Stilinski finished chewing his mouth full of rice before speaking again. “I'm sorry. It's just you too look worn this morning at the hospital. Like you'd had one hell of a night. It's just hard for me to believe that it's as simple as what you say. I mean—” he paused a moment, and took a deep breath. “You'd tell me if you were in some kind of danger, right son?”

Stiles didn't answer right away. Which of course worried his father.

“Stiles?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah.”

His father looked at him skeptically.

“Yes, Dad. I promise. If I was in danger I'd tell you.” Stiles felt a knot form in his stomach as he lied.

“So your not then?”

“Not what?” Stiles asked, and then took a sip from his soda.

“In danger.” The sheriff replied.

Stiles rose his eyebrows at his father. “No. I'm not in danger. Come on, Dad. Who would want to kill me? Everyone loves me.”

The sheriff snorted. “Yeah. Whatever you say son.”

***  
For the next few days Stiles wasn't allowed to leave the house. The sheriff referred to it was house rest while Stiles called it house arrest. For some reason his father seemed to think his son need punishing. He just couldn't find out what for.

Luckily, Stiles wasn't forbidden from spending time with Lydia. So she spent most of her days at the Stilinski house. She would come over shortly after breakfast, and stay till after dinner. Sometimes late into the night. Her and Stiles would watch movies, play video games, or sit out in the backyard and chat.

About two weeks after the werewolf attack, Lydia and Stiles were sitting outside. They sat in lounging chairs with glasses of fruit juice.

“All I'm saying,” Stiles was talking, “is that we need to be prepared.”

Lydia set down her drink on the table between herself and Stiles. “But what are the chances of it coming after us again?”

Stiles shrugged. “I don't know. But all I'm saying is that felt personal. Like he didn't just go into werewolf mode near your house, and we happened to be there. I think he went after us. Specifically.”

“Why though? Why would he go after us?”

Stiles didn't have an answer for her though. All he had was a gut feeling. He shrugged. “I don't know. But we need to be prepared.”

Lydia sighed. Stiles had good points, but that didn't change the fact that they were in way over their heads. They weren't werewolves, and they weren't hunters. They didn't stand a chance against the werewolf. Sure, they'd survived one night. But if Stiles was right, and the wolf was specifically after them, he'd be more prepared next full moon. And Lydia was doubtful that they could last another night. “How can we be prepared?”

Stiles thought about this for a moment before sighing. “I don't know.”

***

Several days later, Stiles's house “rest” was finally lifted. His foot was also healing nicely, which made walking much easier.

Stiles and Lydia were going for a walk around Beacon Hills. They had been chatting about several movies they'd seen the night before, but it wasn't long before that topic ran it's self out. The two walked side by side in silence. The sun was getting lower, and the sky was a beautiful combination of reds and oranges. Stiles walked at a slower place due to his foot, but Lydia kept back for him. For a moment their hands swung close together and their fingers grazed.

Both were reminded of their night of horror. Holding hands as they ran. Holding hands while trying to remain quiet in the cool, murky water. They remembered the heat of the others palm pressed into their own. Lydia and Stiles both suddenly grabbed each other's hand. They didn't think about it. Just did it.

They continued to walk in silence. Their hands locked. Finger intwined. Several cars drove past them, and Stiles couldn't help but think that to those passing strangers they're probably a couple. A smile tugged at his lips.

Lydia felt nervous. It had been ages since her stomach had knotted up in this way. Like she couldn't stand the idea of letting go of Stiles's hand. But what did that mean? She knew how he felt. Everyone did. It was no secret. And when she thought about it she truly didn't know how she felt about him. At the end of the school year the answer would have come easily and quickly. But now so much had changed. The summer had revealed Stiles to her, and she couldn't deny that she liked what she'd learnt about him.

Suddenly Lydia was starting to feel anxious. She pictured Jackson as he was leaving Beacon Hills forever. She pictured there last kiss. Stiles's hand started to feel heavy in her's. She quickly let him go. Her breaths increased, and she felt like she was suffocating.

Stiles stood still, watching as the hyperventilating Lydia slowly walked away from him. He started to call out to her. “Lyd—” She quickly turned around to face him once there were several feet between them. Their walk had taken them into a neighborhood. There was no sidewalk, so they'd been walking along the curb. But now they stood looking at each other in the middle of the road.

“What is this, Stiles?” Lydia's voice cracked as she spoke. Tears threatened to fall.

“I—I don't know.” Stiles could only imagine how she felt. After everything that had happened with Jackson, things like this must feel strange. “Listen, Lydia. We can just forget this happened. We just go back to—”

“I don't want to forget, Stiles.” Lydia said, cutting him off again. “It's just—well lately, with you, it feels like how it did with—with you know.” She spoke quietly. “But even with him—” She paused for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. “But even with him it didn't feel this good.”

Stiles felt like every inch of him was frozen. He couldn't even think of what to say. And that was rare. He just stared at Lydia. She looked so confused right now. He wanted to go over to her and hug her and tell her it was going to be okay. But he was also confused. Finally, he spoke. “What do you mean it didn't feel this good?”

Lydia sighed. “I'm just saying that he never treated me how you do. He never looked at me how you do. I don't know how I feel, Stiles. But this,” She gestured from herself to him. “But this is nice.”

Stiles smiled at her. “It is. And you don't need to get your answers now. You don't have to decide anything this second.”

Lydia rushed over to Stiles and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly. They stood there hugging for several minutes. Then Lydia laughed.

“What?” Stiles said.

“Allison's house. We're in front of Allison's house.”

Something instantly occurred to Stiles. He and Lydia ended their embrace, but as he turned to face Allison's house he kept an arm over Lydia's shoulder.

“Oh. My. God.”

“What?” Lydia asked.

Stiles removed his arm from Lydia and walked forward. He stopped at the bottom of the driveway. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!” He spoke quickly, and jumped up and down a few times.

“Uh,” Lydia gave him a concerned look. “Are you having some kind of fit, Stilinski?”

Stiles faced her, and then pointed back at Allison's house. “Hunters.” He said.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Hunters that are currently in Europe.”

“Yeah, but did they bring their whole arsenal with them?”

Lydia realized what he was getting at. “Oh god. Stiles. No!” She walked up to him and yanked his arm down.

“Why not, Lydia? It could save us.” Stiles looked at her desperately.

“Yeah, but—” Lydia stopped.

“But nothing.” Stiles interrupted. “Lydia, it is a very real possibility that that werewolf will attack us again on the next full moon. Scott isn't here. Allison isn't here. Derek isn't here. We have to save ourselves.”

“Breaking into the Argent's house though? That is a bad idea.”

“All we have are bad ideas.” Stiles said with a shrug. “And if you ask me. This is the best of the worst.”


	7. Mission Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> As always, thanks for the comments and kudos. It's good to know that people are enjoying this. :) Check out my tumblr: packmartinski.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Stiles pulled his jeep into the driveway of Lydia's house. She was standing near her front door, and once she noticed him she walked over to get into the car. After getting in she looked at Stiles, and then laughed out loud.

“Seriously?” She said, a smile still on her face.

Stiles knew what she was talking about: his outfit.

“What's wrong with this?” Stiles asked, offended. He held his hand up and gestured to his self.

“What isn't?” Lydia laughed.

Stiles was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black boots, and a black hoodie. Under each eye he also had some of the black grease athletes use. Lydia pointed this out.

“You don't think this is over kill?”

“No!” Stiles said, zipping his hoodie higher up. He then pulled back onto the street and started driving to their destination. “We need to be full stealth.”

“Right...” Lydia said.

Stiles shrugged. “You don't have the eye stuff, but I guess you'll do.”

“Gee, thanks.” Lydia said with a smile. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, her favorite tennis shoes, and a black tank top.

“Besides, we can just add it when we get there.”

Lydia sighed. “I should have guessed that you brought it along. Well, I'm not going to put that crap on my face.”

Stiles gave her a look. “Lydia, come on. We need to be full stealth!”

“I don't care about full stealth. That stuff might make me beak out.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I'll just put a little on. You can wash it off right away.”

“No.” Lydia responded quickly, and then folded her arms across her chest.

“But—”

“No.”

“Lyd—”

“N-O.”

Stiles sighed deeply.

Lydia looked at him and smiled widely. “Don't worry, Stilinski. You'll get over it soon.”

***

It was 3am. Stiles parked just outside of Allison's neighborhood. The car was close enough, so they could run back to it if need be, but at least no neighbors would see it and question it. Once the jeep was turned off Stiles and Lydia hopped out, and began briskly walking to Allison's house. The two looked around as they walked. Thankfully there weren't many lights on, or any people in sight. It was a hot night though, and Stiles instantly regretted the hoodie.

Stiles and Lydia briefly considered asking Allison. But asking if they could go into her house, and take weapons would mean they'd have to tell her why they need them. They knew that would make them end their trip to come home. And Stiles and Lydia were now feeling more confident that they could handle it their selves. Lydia, a frequent guest to the Argent house, knew exactly where the extra key was kept. 

Once they reached the driveway, they crept up to the front porch. Lydia knelt down and peeled back the welcome mat.

“Seriously?” Stiles whispered. “That's where they keep the key?”

Lydia just shrugged. “Okay. The weapons are in the garage. We'll have to go through the house though.”

Stiles nodded in response.

Lydia let them into the house and then quietly shut the door. Inside, the house was eerily quiet. In the darkness all they could hear was the ticking of a clock. Stiles followed Lydia as the quickly went towards the garage, passing the kitchen and living room on the way. Lydia opened the garage door, and they stepped in.

Two cars were in the garage. Lydia remembered Allison mentioning how her and her father took a cab to the airport so they wouldn't have to leave their car there for months. On the other side of the cars they could see the large shelf with weapons hanging on it.

“Those are expensive looking cars.” Stiles said.

Lydia nodded in agreement. “They probably have alarms too.”

“Well,” Stiles said with a sigh. “Let's be sure to avoid those.”

“For sure.”

They began walking behind the first car with Lydia in the lead. Once they passed that, they came up to the second, and much larger car. Lydia slowed down to carefully edge by it. After a few moments she successfully made it to the other side. Stiles had a much harder time, however. The space between the back of the car, and the garage door was small.

“Uh, Lydia.”

Lydia turned away from the weapons, to look back at him.

“I know I'm pretty scrawny, but I don't think I'm this scrawny.”

Lydia thought for a moment. “Alright,” she said finally. I'll just grab some weapons, and hand them to you. How about that?”

Stiles nodded. “Sounds good, captain.”

Lydia returned to the shelf and began going through what was there. She decided to grab a little bit of everything. Stiles had the black bag they brought for transportation. He unzipped the top of it, and held it open for Lydia.

“Throw stuff in here.” He said.

Lydia nodded. She grabbed two guns, and gently tossed them into the open bag that Stiles held. She also threw in a few boxes of ammo, and some small arrows.

“We'll need a crossbow to use those.”

“Right.” Lydia said. She didn't see one though. She looked up, and there, at an upper shelf were two crossbows. She looked around for something she could use to stand on. Finally, she spotted a ladder. Lydia grabbed it and pulled it open, propping it next to the shelf. She climbed it half way up before being able to reach the crossbow. She slowly reached out and grabbed the closest bow then tossed it back towards Stiles. He caught it and placed it in the back.

“One more.” Lydia said under her breath. She reached out, farther than for the last one. The ladder wobbled beneath her.

“Careful!” Stiles shouted from behind the car.

Lydia finally wrapped her fingers around the bow. She then let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She turned to face Stiles again, who had a smile on his face.

“Alright, toss it here.” He said, holding the bag open.

Lydia extended her arm and tossed it towards him, just like with the previous bow. But unlike last time, her throw was slightly too far to the left. Stiles leaped forward, extending his arm out, trying to grab the bow. But the space was to small, and the bow smacked the side of the car. They had one small moment of complete silence where they both just stared at the fallen bow. Then the silence was broken by the blaring of the car's alarm. Stiles immediately covered his ears with his hand, trying to make the sound less deafening. He looked up at Lydia who was still on the ladder. She too was covering her ears.

“LYDIA!” Stiles shouted. She luckily heard him and looked towards him. He did a quick motion with his hands for her to come. She nodded, and started climbing down the ladder.

Stiles backed up and went into the house. He stood in the doorway waiting for Lydia. They had to get out, fast. Lydia placed the ladder back to it's original spot. She then ran to the side of the car to pick up the bow, and then went after Stiles. She hoped there was no mark left on the car from where the bow hit it.

Once she reached Stiles he snatched the bow from her hands, and put it in the back. He then swung it over his shoulder, and grabbed Lydia's hand. They ran as quickly as they could through the house, then across the driveway, and down the street to Stiles's jeep. All the while they could still hear the car alarm. As they ran down the street they noticed several house lights turn on.

“Shit.” Stiles said as he ran. His hand still gripping Lydia's tightly.

“Yeah. This is bad.” She said in a hushed voice.

They finally made it to the jeep. And even though it seemed they were in the clear, both still felt adrenaline pumping through them. Stiles tossed the bag into the back seat and quickly started the car. As Lydia sat in the passenger seat, she glanced behind them. She was waiting for the moment when someone would come after them. Demanding to know what they'd been doing, and telling them the police were coming. No one followed them though.

Stiles sped down the street. He ignored stop signs, and went well over the speed limit. After several minutes of fast driving, and having to constantly check behind them, Stiles finally realized that he didn't know where he was driving.

“Stiles.” Lydia said next to him. She was looking at him with a sly smile on her face. Like Stiles, she was still out of breath.

He pulled the jeep to the side of the road, and without turning it off he hopped out. Once he was standing on the road he ran in front of the car, so Lydia could see him with the help of the car's lights. Lydia tossed her head back and laughed as Stiles began jumping up and down.

“Oh my god!” He yelled. “Whoo!” He yelled that to the sky.

Lydia, still laughing, got out of the car as well. She walked up to him, and they stood looking at each other as the car lights shined on them in the darkness of the night.

“I cannot believe we just did that.” Stiles said, smiling widely. “I feel like I could take on the world though.” He flexed his arms.

“Well, I think we've both had enough excitement for the night.” Lydia grinned. She then grabbed Stiles's arms and pulled them down to his sides. Her hands lingered on his wrists though, and she slowly slide them down till the were holding hands once again.

Lydia didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the way he stood there, grinning like an idiot. Maybe the way half his face was lit up by moonlight, and the other by the jeep lights. Maybe it was the adrenaline still coursing through her. She didn't know what it was that made her do what she did. But in that moment she didn't care.

Still holding his hands, Lydia went up slightly on tiptoes and kissed Stiles. His lips felt warm against her own. It only took a moment for him to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and then he was kissing her back.


	8. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: packmartinski.tumblr.com

At the beginning of summer if you would have told Lydia Martin that she would be spending a late summer night on an empty road kissing Stiles Stilinski, she would have laughed in your face. But here she was hands gripping his shirt tightly as they kissed. Stiles was tightly embracing her. His arms went around her back, up her shoulders, and his hands were tangled in her hair. Lydia couldn't remember the last time she'd had a kiss like this.

Stiles moved his hands down to her waist, and pulled her closer. Lydia placed her hands on his face. He slowly began to walk them towards the car. As they continued to kiss, Stiles pushed them towards the hood of his jeep. Lydia was leaning against it as Stiles slowly moved his hands down. He stopped his hands at the very top of her legs, then he pulled her up so she she was no completely off the ground and wrapped around him. He set her down on the hood of his jeep.

Lydia balled her hands up in the collar of his shirt. She wanted him to stay close. She didn't want this kiss to end. Stiles gently ran a finger down from her shoulder blade to her lower back. Lydia shivered, and sighed into his lips. They continued to be tangled in each other, their lips locked, for a while. Finally, after being completely breathless, the broke apart.

Their faces were still inches from each other. Lydia looked up at Stiles, and she couldn't help but give a small smile. His hair was messed up. The black grease underneath his eyes was still there, but slightly smudged.

Stiles smiled too. He slowly brought his hand to her face. Lydia looked at him curiously as he took his thumb and gently rubbed it under her eye. He brought his thumb back so Lydia could see it. In the faint light she could see some of the black grease smeared across it.

“Well,” Stiles said, still smiling. “Looks like I got you to wear it.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, and smacked him.

***  
Lydia woke up to sunlight streaming into her room. She yawned, and slowly sat up. Prada was curled up at the foot of her bed with her head resting on the bag full of weapons.

“Prada!” Lydia said, after she got out of bed. “You wanna go outside girl?” The small dog instantly jumped up, and ran downstairs. 

After letting Prada outside to do her business, they both went back into the house. The dog chewed on one of her toys while Lydia sat down in front of the TV. Lydia stared blankly at the flashing screen for awhile. It was playing some home and garden show. She didn't care enough to actually change the channel though. 

Her mind was else where this morning. It was back on the empty road, kissing Stiles. She could still feel his hands on her, in her, on her waist. Just reliving the memories left her breathless. Lydia inhaled and exhaled slowly. Focus, Lydia, focus.

Lydia turned off the TV, and hopped up. She went into the kitchen and began making herself breakfast. She decided to make an omelet, adding red and green peppers into the mix. She ate at the big, empty dining room table. And once she was done, she was unsure of what to do with the rest of her day. 

She glanced at the clock. It read that it was 11am. Which meant that it now was around the time Stiles would be waking up. And they usually met up around noon. Lydia wondered if they would be doing that today. Last night (well technically earlier this morning), they'd both been thrown into a rush of adrenaline, and then into a moment of passion. But it was new day with milder emotions. For some reason Lydia felt like she should have seen their kiss as a mistake. She couldn't see it like that though. The kiss had felt right. More so than it had with anyone else, and she had once been in love with Jackson.

Lydia was afraid though. Stiles had always been in love with her. But what if a kiss was all he need to break that spell. What if he was over her now. Could they remain friends after that? Lydia forced herself to stop thinking like that. She took a deep breath, and began cleaning up her dishes.

***

It was noon. Stiles's alarms had gone off an hour ago. But here he was, still laying in bed. If his dad wasn't at work he'd probably be yelling at him.

Stiles couldn't stop thinking about last night. Not only had him an Lydia taken a huge risk by breaking into the Argent's and stealing weapons to fight a werewolf, but they'd kissed. A lot. In the middle of an empty road, and on the hood of his jeep. He couldn't help but laugh at that part. They'd really lost control of their selves. But it was a moment Stiles surely wouldn't forget.

He thought about Lydia, and what she was doing at that moment. Usually they'd be hanging out by now. Stiles checked his phone. No new messages. Was it going to be like this for the rest of the summer? Them awkwardly avoiding each other. They'd grown so close over the summer. Stiles didn't want to lose that. He also didn't want to brush the memory of the kiss under the rug. He wanted to talk about it with Lydia. Hell, if he was being honest what he really wanted to do was kiss her more.

At first Stiles was sure Lydia was feeling completely different though. He was sure he probably was trying to erase that moment from her mind. That was him just being self-conscious though. When he looked at from a different view he couldn't help but wonder if Lydia actually had feeling for him. There was the awkward hand holding moment they'd had on their walk. And then of course the kiss. The kiss that Lydia initiated. Maybe it wasn't so crazy to think she did have feelings for him.

Stiles knew it wasn't going to do any good to sit in bed and wonder. He got up, and hopped in the shower. Afterwards he put on a t-shirt and shorts. He then snatched his phone up from where it lay on his bed. He pressed a button to light up the screen and held is breath for the tiniest moment while waiting to see the screen. He exhaled quickly after seeing that he had no new messages.

He spent the day in front of the TV, marathoning movies. Around 5:30 the sheriff returned home. He stopped in the living room, and stared at his lounging son. Stiles looked away from his movie to return the stare to his dad.

The sheriff crossed his arms. “Don't tell me you've been like this all day.”

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Great.” His dad said rolling his eyes. “What about Lydia? You guys have been attached at the hip all summer. Getting sick of each other?”

Stiles shook his head. “Yeah, like I'm going to be the first to call. No way.”

His dad sighed, and then took a seat next to him on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned the television off.

“Hey!” Stiles yelled in protest. “I was watching tha—”

The sheriff quickly cut him off. “What's going on?”

Stiles played dumb. “Wha—what do you mean? Nothing's going on.”

“Please. You just sounded very determined to not be the first person to call. How come? Did you two get in a fight?”

Stiles laughed a little. “No.”

His dad rose his eyebrows suddenly at his son, and sat up. “Stiles. You guys didn't—you know—”

“Whoa!” Stiles said, also sitting up. “No. No, we didn't!” His father gave him a skeptical look, so he continued. “We didn't, Dad! I promise. It's just—well—we sort of—”

“Sort of?” The sheriff said after Stiles had trailed off.

“Sort of kissed. Well, we did. Kiss I mean. Yeah, we—uh—we kissed.”

The sheriff nodded slowly, not entirely sure what to say.

“A lot.” Stiles added, suddenly unable to stop talking. “In different spots. Not like different spots on our bodies! Just like standing in the middle of the road, against the jeep, on the jeep. And it was really—”

“Son.” The sheriff rose a hand to cut him off. “You really don't need to give me all the details.”

Stiles looked away, embarrassed. “Right. Sorry.”

“It's okay.” He responded, dismissing Stiles's apology. “Well, what now?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles gave him a confused look.

“Well are you two dating? Are you guys even on the same page? Does she feel the same way you do? What's the next step for you two?”

Stiles was giving is father a shocked look.

The sheriff sighed. “You don't know the answer to any of those. Do you?”

Stiles slowly shook his head.

“Well, son.” His dad stood up, and as he did he touched his shoulder. “Maybe you should go get some answers.”

“Dad,” Stiles said, looking up at his father who was starting to head to the bathroom. “I told you. I'm not going to call first.”

The sheriff just shrugged. “Well someone has to. And since you haven't heard from her I'm going to guess that she's being just as stubborn.”

As his father left the room, and those words with him, as smile slowly went across Stiles's face. It was true, Lydia was stubborn too. And he couldn't help but love that about her.

***

Lydia Martin was driving to Stiles Stilinski's house. She couldn't take this not talking anymore. They need to meet up, face to face, and figure somethings out. As she pulled into his driveway, she took a deep breath. You can do this, Lydia. She told herself. Maybe he didn't change his mind post-kiss. Maybe he still feels the same.

She hopped out of her car, and marched up to the front door. She began quickly fixing her hair after she knocked on the door. She only had to wait a few minutes however, before the front door opened. But once it did, it wasn't Stiles standing there. It was his father.

Before Lydia could say anything, the sheriff spoke. “You've gotta be kidding me.”

“Uh,” Lydia said, unsure of how to respond.

“Oh, sorry.” The sheriff said. “It's just Stiles just left. To go to your house.”

Lydia laughed. “Seriously?”

The sheriff smiled at her and nodded. “Maybe call him?”

That was a good idea, and just as Lydia began unlocking her cell, it began to ring. A picture of Stiles sticking his tongue out lit up the screen. 

“Speak of the devil.” She mumbled. 

She swiped the phone icon to answer it, walking back to her car as she did so. She looked back to wave thanks to the sheriff. He also waved as he closed the front door.

“Stiles?” Lydia said into her cell.

“Uh, hey. Are you at your house? I'm outside.”

Lydia got back into her car. “I am not there. I am at your house.”

Stiles laughed. “Seriously?”

“Yep. Stay there, Stilinski. I'm on my way.”

***

Stiles was sitting on the front porch when Lydia pulled up. She parked next to his jeep, and then quickly got out of the car and marched up to him. He stood up, but before he could speak, Lydia did.

“So here's the deal,” She said, walking right up to him. “Last night was great. And I do have feelings for you. I'm not going to ignore them, and neither are you.”

“Lyd—”

She rose a finger, and cut him off. Then continued to speak. “But we kind of have a lot on our plates right now. In a week it's the full moon and we need to prepare. We need to make sure we know how to use those weapons, and can fight off that werewolf. We can't let ourselves get distracted right now, Stiles.”

Stiles stared at Lydia for a few moments after she stopped talking. “You done?” He asked.

Lydia nodded.

“Okay, well the thing is I couldn't agree more!” He said excitedly. “I have feeling for you. I mean you know I do. Everyone knows. But I even agree with you about the no distractions right now. God, see this is what I love about us. We're so in tune and—”

A sly smile was spreading across Lydia's face, and she rose an eyebrow at him.

“Well—uh—okay, I'll stop talking. But I do think that's best for now.”

“Absolutely.” Lydia said, nodding in agreement. “We just need to play it cool, and survive the full moon.”

“Yeah.” Stiles responded.

Both of them stood there in awkward silence. Here they were, having just made an agreement to not be distracted by their feelings about each other until after the full moon, which meant no kissing. And all they wanted to do was kiss.

Stiles started smiling.

“Don't.” Lydia said, crossing her arms.

“What?” Stiles asked, wide-eyed.

“Just don't.”

“What am doing?”

“You're giving me that look.” Lydia responded. She looked away from him, suddenly embarrassed.

“And what look would that be?”

Lydia said nothing. Just looked around. Trying to avoid his gaze, and trying not to smile.

“Oh. My. God.” Stiles said. He smiled wider than before.

“Stiles.” Lydia started. She looked back at him and glared.

Stiles pointed at his face. “You think that's my sexy face.”

Lydia snorted. “What? No. Don't be ridiculous.”

“You do! You totally were getting a sexy vibe from that expression!” Stiles began to get excited.

Lydia smacked him on the chest, but before she could pull her hand back, Stiles grabbed it. He then pulled her into a kiss. He placed his free hand on her waist, and embraced her tightly. For a moment Lydia lost herself in the feeling of his lip. The feeling of his hand on her waist. But then reality kicked in. She broke apart their kiss, but Stiles's hand remained on her waist.

“No distractions, Stiles!” Lydia scolded.

Stiles rose an eyebrow at her. “Come on, Lydia. Are we really going to start training tonight?”

Lydia considered this for a moment. Then she locked eyes with Stiles, and gave him a small smiled. She leaned up slowly, and kissed him. As she did so, she reached around and removed his hand from her waist. She then quickly broke apart their kiss. Stiles gave her a shocked look.

“Yes.” Lydia responded, and she turned sharply towards the house.


	9. Taking Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks!
> 
> Here's the ninth chapter. And there will be one more chapter after this. Anyways, thanks for the comments and kudos. Happy reading! :)
> 
> Tumblr: packmartinski.tumblr.com

Lydia Martin was not falling in love with Stiles Stilinski. No way. It's not happening. And it's never going to happen. At least that's what Lydia likes to force herself to think. She makes herself think this when he brushes past her and her stomach is suddenly filled with butterflies. She thinks it when she can't help but wishing she was kissing him. She thinks it when she laughs at all of his stupid jokes. But all the convincing in the world can't stop Lydia from actually falling for Stiles. It's far too late for that. Instead she's just going to live in denial for a while.

Stiles, however, already knows he's in love with Lydia Martin. He's known for years. So the challenge he's faced with is keeping his excitement in check. After all, how could he not be out of his mind with excitement and happiness all of the time? He kissed Lydia freaking Martin! A lot! But he supposed one thing that could keep his excitement in check would be the werewolf trying to kill them. In the end that's what kept Stiles focused. They needed to survive another full moon. He couldn't get hurt, or worse. He couldn't do that to his dad. And he obviously didn't want anything bad to happen to Lydia.

So Stiles and Lydia trained. They trained night and day. The practiced aiming the crossbows and guns. The fired arrows at targets. Their aim improving little by little. They also made sure that they were keeping in shape. Each morning they went for a run around Beacon Hills. They'd meet at one of their houses, run for awhile, and then grab breakfast somewhere. 

Breakfast was spent making plans. They decided that they need to not only survive another attack from the werewolf, they needed to also know what he was up to. Why he was after them. Did he just feel like ruining their lives for the fun of it? Or was their a specific reason he was after them?

“Maybe we did something to him once?” Stiles suggest one morning over breakfast.

Lydia tightened her ponytail, and looked at him curiously.

Stiles shrugged. “Like maybe you cut him off in your fancy little car once.”

“Maybe you cut him off once in your gross, old jeep once.” Lydia suggested after rolling her eyes. She picked up her coffee and took a small sip.

“You know, I think you're the only person who hates that jeep.” Stiles responded, sitting up.

She didn't say anything, just rose an eyebrow at him, and gave him a look.

Stiles just stared back at her for a moment. Finally he sat back, and sighed. “Fine. You're probably not the only one.”

***

They left the diner, and began walking back to Lydia's house. They the majority of their training there since no one was home. The sheriff would probably have a lot of questions if he saw them training how to use crossbows.

Stiles and Lydia walked slower than they should. But they were both sore from days of training. And they still had so much to do. As they walked side by side both fought the urge to hold hands. That would only lead to distractions they didn't have time for.

Lydia was watching her feet as they walked. She looked up momentarily, and glanced over at Stiles. He was staring at his own feet. Lydia eyed him up and down. Prior to summer, she'd never really noticed much about him physically. He hadn't been totally invisible to her. During the school year she became aware of his presence. She took note of his personality, and of course his love for her. She really took notice of his whole being the night she went to his house. When he'd told her he'd lose his mind if she died. That night she was suddenly able to pull together everything she'd noticed about him. His compassion, love, and determination.

But of course that night had more in store for Lydia. After everything that had happened with Jackson, she just got distracted from Stiles. Until they started hanging out over the summer. That brought him right back to the front of her mind. She really began to love all the little bits of his personality that she'd been learning about. And then, slowly, she just started to notice other things about Stiles. His hands, and more specifically how great it felt to have them in her's. She also took notice of his height. It seemed like a weird thing to notice, but she just couldn't get over how great it felt to stand next to his figure. No matter how lanky it was. His eyes became the stuff of her dreams. Along with lips. At this point Lydia had to force herself to stop thinking.

Just make it through the full moon, Lydia told herself. Survive that and you can think about his lips all you want. That made her smiles. Which caught Stiles's attention.

“What?” He asked her. The corners of his mouth began to turn up as well.

Lydia's face heated up. “Oh—uh, nothing.”

Stiles nudged her. “Come on.”

“Nothing, Stilinski. Just drop it.” She crossed her arms, and looked away from him.

“No need to fake being angry.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. 

Lydia looked back at him quickly. Her hair flipped as she did so. “Fake?”

***

The last few days leading up to the full moon went by in a rush. Lydia and Stiles were very confident in their plan, but a little less confident in their ability to use the weapons well. But they were all out of the time. All they could do was try their best to not get killed.

It was late afternoon of the full moon. Lydia was at her house packing up their gear. She sighed, trying to keep herself calm. It felt like her mind was racing at a million miles a second. She had to stay calm though. If they just stayed steady and relaxed, they'd have a better shot at their crazy plan working.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Lydia walked away from the kitchen counter where she was preparing to let Stiles in. He gave her a forced smile once she opened the door.

“Alright.” He said, once they were both in the kitchen. “I told my dad that I'll probably be crashing at your house. That way he won't be expecting me.” 

Lydia looked at him curiously. “He was okay with that though.”

“Yeah.” Stiles said slowly, looking away from Lydia. “He did give me something though.” He said that quietly, more to his self than to her.

“What?”

“Huh?” Stiles said, looking back at her quickly.

“What did he give you?” Lydia had a feeling what the answer was, but she wanted to hear Stiles say it.

He rapidly shook his head. “No—nothing. Just—uh—nope. It was nothing.” 

Stiles's face turned red, so Lydia decided to back off. She smiled and nudged him. An hour later they were ready to leave.

“Well this is it.” Stiles said with a shrug.

They had started to walk to the forest, where the previous full moon had taken them. Upon entering the forest, they immediately started pulling out objects from the bags they carried. They were placing various shoes and personal items on the ground. The objects trailed behind them. Their scent needed to be strong, and draw the werewolf into the forest right away.

Stiles and Lydia made their trail all the way to the pond that had saved them weeks earlier. The sky was getting darker and darker and the knew there wasn't much time before their furry friend would join them. So, without wasting anytime, they started setting up.

The plan wasn't complicated. Lydia was to stand at the top of the hill that went over the pond. That was also where the trail of their scent ended, so she was going to be a very obvious target. Stiles's position was in the water, just against the hill. In no time at all the were all set up. The only thing left not ready was the mental preparedness of the two teens.

As the sun went farther and farther down, and the moon threatened to make it's appearance, Stiles and Lydia stood at the top of the hill.

“Lydia.” Stiles started. He was staring off into the distance, looking at nothing in particular.

She didn't say anything, just turned to look at him.

“I might throw up.” He finally broke his trance and looked back at her.

Lydia gave him a weak smile. “We're going to do fine. And who knows,” She said with a shrug. “Maybe he won't even show. Maybe he left town?”

Stiles just stared at her a few moments before speaking. “Yeah, Lydia. Thanks for trying but I still feel like I'm going to hurl.”

If she didn't feel the same way she probably would have made some crack at how “attractive” that sounded. Instead she grabbed the front of his black hoodie, balled her fist up in it, and then pulled him close to her. Stiles immediately nuzzled his head into Lydia's neck. He took a deep breath and could smell her shampoo. Slowly he wrapped her arms around her.

Smiling slightly, Stiles spoke, “I thought we agreed on no distractions.”

“This is different, Stiles.” Lydia said quietly.

“I know.” He chuckled. “We could be dead in a little bit.”

Lydia pulled herself out of Stiles's arms. He looked taken aback for a moment. “Hey,” She said quietly, grabbing onto his hand tightly as she did so. “Don't think like that.” He looked away from her temporarily. She reached up and gently turned his head back to face her. “Besides,” she continued. “If you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind.”

Lydia was sure that would make him laugh, or at least put him at ease. But her repeating something he'd said to her months ago, didn't make him even crack a smile. Instead he just stared at her with a stone cold expression. Lydia started to feel uneasy. Had she made him angry? However, before she could question what she'd said anymore, Stiles leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

She kissed him back with just as much intensity. Her hand was still wrapped around his, and she squeezed it. His other hand was tangled in her hair. When the finally broke apart they rested their foreheads together.

Stiles looked down at Lydia and smiled. “I swear to God, Lydia. If I wake up tomorrow and this whole summer was a dream I'm going to be so pissed.

Lydia laughed. “Me too.” She then shrugged. “Well except for the werewolf stuff. That can be a dream.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, off in the distance, there was the howl of a werewolf. They broke apart and looked out into the darkness of the forest. Stiles looked back at Lydia, squeeze her hand tightly, then he slowly let it go. Lydia bit her lip as she watched Stiles walk down the hill to go to his spot in the pond.

“Stiles!” She shouted. 

He was already at the bottom of the hill, but he turned back around quickly.

Lydia could feel her whole body shaking. What if this thing did go south? What if their plan did fail? “Stiles. I—I lo—”

Stiles's eyes widened as Lydia began to speak, and then he quickly cut her off. “Lydia! You were right about what you said before. We can't think like we're going to die here. So don't say whatever you're going to say. Save it for later. Save it for a time when you can really mean it. When we're not facing death. Okay?” He gave her a small, weak smile.

Lydia took a deep breath. He was right. “Yeah.” She nodded. “Okay. Just don't screw up. Alright, Stilinski?”

“Yes, ma'am.” Stiles said with a nod. He then ran down to his position.

A crossbow lay on the ground next to Lydia's feet. She bent down and picked it up. Each of the arrows were covered with wolfsbane. She listened carefully, trying to pick out the sound of the approaching wolf. She hoped it would bite at their bait. And sure enough, it did.

After several minutes of staring off into the empty, and quiet darkness, Lydia saw to golden eyes staring at her. She took a deep breath and planted her feet firmly on the ground. It probably wasn't possible for her to grip the crossbow any tighter. The beast walked closer to the bottom of the hill. It then through it's head backwards, and howled. That took care of her problem of how to warn Stiles of it's presence.

Before the werewolf had a chance to come any closer, Lydia quickly aimed the bow and shot it right in the stomach. It let out another howl. This time out of pain, however. While it recovered, she quickly loaded another arrow in. It began to run up the hill towards her. Lydia shot another arrow. It hit the wolf's arm, and it faltered, but only slightly. She set aside the bow, and pulled out two wolfsbane knives, and backed up. She could feel the edge of the hill. Her stomach turned. If she went back any further she'd land in the pond. A pond that was not deep at all.

The werewolf lunged towards Lydia. She stuck her arms out, and just as they'd planed, she stabbed the wolf right in the chest. It yelled out in pain, and Lydia winced at the sound. But she had to stay focused. Taking advantage of it's pain, she quickly pulled the beast around, using all of her strength. She turned him so that they switch spots, and keeping the knives in, she shoved him hard. And he fell down into the darkness. Into the water.

As he fell she yelled out a warning. “Stiles.” She could instantly here a struggle going on in the water below. Going as fast as possible, Lydia gathered up her weapons, and rushed down the hill to assist Stiles.

Stiles grabbed the knives Lydia had left in the werewolf and used them to pull the creature towards him. He threw him against the hill. It was crucial that he get the werewolf out of the moonlight. They needed him to change back. The werewolf struggled, and howled. Stiles moved his arms constantly, trying not to get bit. He grabbed arrows that he'd stored in the side of the hill, and stabbed the werewolf again. It howl another time. Stiles could tell it was getting much weaker. Lydia waded through the water, and helped Stiles keep the wolf against the hill.

After a few more wolfsbane arrows, they were able to keep the werewolf against the hill, and out of the moonlight with ease. Several minutes passed, and then finally it began to transform. It's golden eyes faded and went back to blue. It's fur and claws also disappeared, and soon they were just staring at a very pissed off blonde man. Neither of them recognized him.

Lydia started off the questioning. “Who are you?”

The man said nothing. He just glared at her.

Stiles grabbed another arrow and shoved it into his leg. “Answer the question!”

The man breathed deeply, and after catching his breath he finally spoke in a gruff voice. “My name's not important. But what I am is.”

“And what are you?” Lydia asked, rolling her eyes.

“An assassin.”

Stiles couldn't help but laugh. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me correctly. I'm an assassin.” The man spoke in a flat tone.

“Well, then who hired you?” Lydia asked. “And why?” She, like Stiles, was having a little trouble believing this.

“A pack.” The man began. “I don't have a pack, but I'll help different ones out.” He gave them a wicked smile. “For a price that is.”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah, we understand what assassins do. Why us though?”

The man sighed. “I don't know. The pack that hired me has had their eyes set on Beacon Hills for years though. They want it to be their territory.”

“So what does that have to do with us?”

“You guys have all your little werewolf friends.” The man sounded bored, as if he'd explained this a million times. “But no ones here this summer. So that presented them with the perfect opportunity to kill the human friends, and when they all return use your corpses as welcome home gifts.”

Lydia's mouth felt dry suddenly. That plan was disturbing. But she had to acknowledge that it would certainly be effective. She could only imagine how that would effect Scott, Allison, and Derek. It could start a pack war. She turned to look at Stiles. He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Stiles turned back to the assassin. “We're not going to just let you kill us.”

The man smiled. “I figured as much.”

“Everyone will be back by the next full moon.” Lydia said. “You're mission has failed.”

He shrugged. “Not really my problem. I was just doing this one as a favor. But just because I'm not going to kill you doesn't mean the pack isn't going to carry out their plan.”

“Yeah.” Stiles said. “We figured as much.”

“So,” The assassin began, “what are you to doing to do here?”

Stiles and Lydia exchanged another look. And then they each picked up another wolfsbane arrow. This time they put them in his neck. He howled out in pain again. But that double dose was enough to bring him to unconsciousness. They held his limp body, and slowly pulled him out of the water. The took him to a tree that they tied him to with wolfsbane ropes.

“That should hold him.” Stiles said. He took off his now wet hoodie. The warm air felt nice on his bare arms. “He should be out for the rest of night.”

“What about after that?” Lydia asked.

Stiles shrugged. “Well it's like I said. Everyone will be back by the next full moon. We'll have more support to go against that other pack if they decide to show.”

Lydia nodded slowly.

“And who knows,” Stiles started. “Maybe this guy will tell them about the two badass humans that took him down, and they'll be too scared to show their faces.”

“I think that's just wishful thinking, Stiles.” Lydia laughed.

“Yeah. Maybe.” He laughed.


	10. Epiloge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the finally chapter. I know it's short but I just wanted a quick, little wrap up. I hope everyone's enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I will definitely be posting more. Probably Stiles and Lydia stuff too. So keep an eye on my page, and on my tumblr.
> 
> Thanks! And enjoy the final chapter of Summer Vacation! :)
> 
> Tumblr: packmartinski.tumblr.com

Stiles Stilinski felt safe. Truly safe for the first time in ages. He knew he shouldn't let his guard down. But it was an easy thing to do when he was laying in Lydia Martin's bed with Lydia Martin herself. It was also easy to feel safe while he was making out with Lydia Martin in her bed. Which is what he was currently doing.

It was the night of the next full moon. Scott had returned today, but wanted to spend sometime with his mom. Allison had also come back from vacation, but she need sometime to relax at home, and get over being jet lagged. Stiles had told Scott about the assassin werewolf, and his warning of another pack. He said he'd keep an ear out for anything, and give Derek a heads up. But until they made a move there wasn't much they could do.

So Stiles and Lydia found themselves alone. Which they were perfectly fine with. They were happy about the return of their friends, but both of them feared that it would be the end of what they'd become over summer. Of course, since they were both stubborn, neither of them were going to bring this worry up with the other.

Stiles suddenly sat up. Temporarily ending his and Lydia's current make out session. Lydia looked at him, and took note of his worried expression.

“What's up?” She asked, concerned.

“Uh—it's nothing. Sorry. I'm just think about—” Stiles paused and shook his head. “It's just do you think we did everything we could. About the werewolf I mean.”

Lydia sat up as well. “Yeah, I think so. What else could we have done? Found that pack? Take them down ourselves?”

Stiles shrugged. “No. Obviously not. But I just feel like we could have done something more.”

“Stiles,” Lydia started. She reached out and took his hand. “It's not exclusively your responsibility to keep all danger at bay.”

“Why not?” He asked quickly.

“Because,” Lydia said, shrugging. “You're just one person, Stiles. You can't put to much pressure on yourself. This year might be another year of pain, and fear. You can't let yourself be crushed by it.

He sighed. “Yeah, I know. I just don't want people to die.” 

“Me either.” She said, squeezing is hand. “If the pack shows up, we'll all take care of it together. As a—”

“Pack?”

Lydia laughed. “Yeah. I guess.”

“Well,” Stiles began, glancing over at the clock on Lydia's nightstand. “It's getting late. Maybe I should go. Scott's coming over in the morning to fill be in on his oh so exciting summer.”

“He's got nothing on ours.” Lydia said with a shrug.

“Very true.”

Stiles got off the bed, and glanced towards the door and then back to Lydia. She gave him a small smile.

“Good night.” She waved.

“Yeah, good night.” Stiles waved back. He turned away then, and walked out of Lydia's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Maybe it was the sound of the door shutting. Or maybe it was just time for reality to finally hit him. But Stiles suddenly realized what he was doing was completely stupid.

He quickly turned back around, and opened Lydia's bedroom door, going back into her room. She was standing up now, at the foot of her bed. Her phone was in her hand, and she looked up from it as soon as he opened the door back up.

“Forget something?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles said, nodding. “Lydia, I don't want this to be a summer romance or whatever.”

Lydia set her phone down. “Me either, Stiles.”

“Good.” He replied, smiling.

The stared at each other for a few moments before Lydia finally spoke. She placed her hands on her hips. “So are you going to go home and get your beauty sleep for Scott, or are you going to come back over here?” She rose and eyebrow at him.

Stiles snorted, and shut the door again. “Screw, Scott.”

He then rushed forward and scooped Lydia up, causing her to start giggling. Stiles threw her onto the bed and then jumped down next to her. He instantly pulled her in close by her waist.

“I love when you do that.” Lydia said quietly.

“I know.” Stiles laughed.

Lydia leaned in and kissed him. She pulled her legs over so she was straddling him. She had her hands balled up in his collar. This was something that drove Stiles crazy. In all the right ways of course. He ran his fingers though her hair as they kissed. Then brought them down to her waist.

Suddenly Lydia sat up.

“Wha—Lydia?” Stiles stammered.

“Just so you know, Stilinski,” Lydia started, looking down at Stiles, “I don't care how awkward it is to explain this to Scott and Allison, or what their reactions are. I don't care about what anyone at school thinks, or my parents. This,” she motioned from herself to Stiles. “this is not ending anytime soon.”

Stiles laughed. “No freaking way.”

They continued to kiss each other. Something they'd really grown to love to do. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms. Something they'd soon discover they also loved to do. And as they drifted off to sleep, out in the darkness of the night, came the sound of several wolves howling.


End file.
